


An Exercise in Self Love

by WritingSiren



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Freddiecest, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-cest, Smut, does this count as masturabtion??, idk lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingSiren/pseuds/WritingSiren
Summary: Freddie has a steamy encounter with someone he knows better than anyone else.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	An Exercise in Self Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!!
> 
> I'm back with another fic. This one is pure smut, so don't expect anything beyond that lmao.
> 
> So quick backstory for the inspiration for this one: I was looking up references of 70s Freddie to draw for a request, and I stumbled upon [this interesting image](https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-JsPCZKGwDz4/UsSZPvHxEgI/AAAAAAAADNU/wOhXOWW-Odc/s1600/meeting+oneself3.jpg). And at that moment, my brain said "You NEED to write something for this!" It's obviously an edited photo, but I've actually never seen that photo of Freddie on the right. It's pretty nice tho~ ;D
> 
> I'm also surprised by the fact that there's no self-cest fics in this fandom. I honestly thought there would be tons of it, especially between two Freddies~ Maybe I didn't look hard enough lol.
> 
> Alright, I'm gonna quit talking for now and let you guys read! Enjoy~
> 
> For reference: "Freddie"= Freddie with short hair, mustache; "Other Freddie"= Freddie with long hair, no mustache

Tonight was the night that Freddie had thrown one of his biggest parties ever. Just about everyone he invited came, which meant that his house was packed with people. Everyone was socializing, dancing, drinking, and maybe even getting a little handsy with one another. The house was so full, you could barely walk past anyone at this point. There was certainly a colorful cast of characters tonight: Women in bikinis cycling on stationary bikes, folks dressed in swimming trunks tossing around beach balls and pool floats, drag queens chatting amongst themselves and the other guests... 'Diverse' couldn't even begin to describe it. But even though they came from all walks of life, they all gathered here for one reason: To have a good time.

Freddie himself had been currently occupied with entertaining a small group of people. He raised his fourth glass of champagne that night in the air and gave a wide grin, "And now, for my final trick, I will now proceed to finish off this bottle of champagne!"

The crowd cheered him on as he drank the glass, then poured himself another (with some of it ending up on the floor), and another, and another until his head was swimming just a bit. He hadn't had this much fun in... Well, he couldn't really recall the last time he'd done something like this. His band mates were all married with children now, so Freddie assumed they'd just grown out of this sort of thing. He understood that, but he really missed the days where all four of them would just party until the sun came up. He would find himself thinking about it more often these days, about how lonely he felt. But now was not the time to think about that; right now, he was having fun.

Freddie took a bow, which caused him to stumble a bit as the crowd laughed and cheered. When he stood upright again, he grinned, "Thank you, thank you. You're all too kind."

"You are _wild_ , Freddie!" A man said as the crowd began to disperse into other parts of the house.

Freddie scanned the room for others to entertain... And he spotted someone he hadn't seen before. Or at least, he didn't remember seeing.

In the corner was a man with long, midnight black hair, beautiful tawny beige skin, small nose, full lips, and big brown eyes that Freddie was sure were staring directly into his soul. Well, the man _was_ staring directly at Freddie with a drink in his hand, and it was clear that he'd been there the whole time watching Freddie's little show. 

That's funny, this man had a striking resemblance to... Himself?

The affects of the alcohol had begun to kick in now, because now he _knew_ he was seeing things... This man looked _exactly_ like him! Well, what he looked like when he was younger. He's since cut his hair and grown a mustache. Maybe this was just a coincidence.

The man peered at him over his glass as he drank and his lips curled into a smirk. Freddie smiled coyly back at him, and just as he was about to approach him, the man tore his gaze away from him, set his glass down on the table nearby and proceeded to walk off.

Freddie didn't want to let him get away, he needed to know what was going on! The man headed up the stairs, but paused for a moment halfway to look over his shoulder at Freddie. He jerked his head in the direction of the stairs, urging Freddie to follow him. Freddie looked around: No one else seemed to notice what was happening. Maybe he _could_ slip away for a moment... 

Freddie headed towards the staircase and began following the man, lagging behind a bit due to the alcohol in his system. He'd thrown so many parties at this point that he knew what this stranger wanted. As host of the party, Freddie typically turned down most advances, but he didn't really care right now. This man was far too intriguing to pass on.

The man made his way to Freddie's bedroom and went inside, and shut the door when Freddie came in.

Freddie now had a really good look at him in the low light: There was no denying that this man _was_ him. But how?

"Are you--"

Freddie was cut off by the man pinning him by the shoulders to the wall near the door and kissing him roughly. "Yes. I am."

Freddie _thought_ he should feel horrified right now, but he wasn't strangely. Instead, he cupped Other Freddie's cheeks in his gloved hands and kissed him back with just as much force. The Other's lips were soft and firm against the his own, and he loved how they felt. Freddie pulled away just enough to capture Other Freddie's bottom lip between his teeth, sucking on it gently for a moment and letting it go.

Other Freddie groaned. "I've been really lonely..." he whispered as one hand travelled down to Freddie's bare chest and played with the hair.

"Me too," Freddie said before kissing him again. Other Freddie opened his mouth and let Freddie's tongue slide in, and they both moaned as their tongues twisted and curled around one another's.

Other Freddie's hand travelled further down Freddie's front until it rested on the bulge between his legs, which had been so nicely accentuated by the spandex he wore that night. He began to tease Freddie's cock through the fabric, using his palm to work the length while his fingers massaged his balls.

Freddie moaned again and thrust against his hand as he grew hard almost instantly. He wanted to ask questions, _so_ many questions, but those would have to wait until their encounter was over. Right now, he needed to explore every inch of this man in front of him. Freddie reached around to grab Other Freddie's ass and give it a squeeze. "Why don't we take this over to the bed, hm?"

"Of course, darling~" Other Freddie pulled away from him, grabbed Freddie's hand and lead him to the bed. Freddie took a moment to shrug off his jacket and place it on the back of a chair before Other Freddie pushed him to lie down on his back.

Other Freddie straddled the man beneath him, and began a steady rhythm by rolling his hips to press their erect cocks together. They moaned in unison, and Freddie reached out to place his hands on Other Freddie's thighs, kneading them gently.

"You've wanted closeness like this for a while, haven't you?" Other Freddie asked, unbuttoning the first three buttons on his shirt and opening it to expose his chest, which had just as much hair.

"I can't even begin to tell you..." Freddie drank in the sight; he knew he had a beautiful body, and he found it incredibly arousing to be able to appreciate it on this level. Other Freddie was right: He'd been _craving_ intimacy with someone, anyone who would be willing to give it to him. But he never thought that someone would be himself.

Other Freddie unbuttoned the rest of the buttons on his shirt and let it slide off his shoulders before completely removing it, tossing it onto the floor. He rocked his hips at a bit of a faster pace now, and bent down to press his lips against Freddie's neck, biting and sucking the skin. Freddie groaned and wrapped his arms around him, tangling one hand into that gorgeous long hair.

"There's something exciting about meeting oneself. Don't you agree?" Other Freddie asked, tweaking a nipple. "So liberating~"

Freddie inhaled sharply, "Mm. Agreed," he answered, "We should strip a little more, yes?"

Other Freddie sat back up and grinned at the big red hickey he created. He gestured to the tight black leather pants he wore. "You do the honors."

Freddie unzipped the pants and Other Freddie helped him slide them off along with his underwear, swaying his hips as he did so.

"I want you to ride me." Freddie said as he reached over to grab a small bottle of lube from the night stand.

"I have no complaints about that," Other Freddie said while he removed Freddie's bottoms, "I was actually going to suggest that."

Freddie chuckled, "I suppose great minds think alike," he handed Other Freddie the lube, "Be a doll and lube me up, won't you~?"

Other Freddie took the bottle and squirted a generous amount of lube into one hand, and carefully grasped Freddie's cock and worked to get the whole length nice and slick. Freddie shivered at the cold substance touching his most sensitive area, but the friction warmed it up quickly. Other Freddie knew just how to touch him: He used his thumb to rub the head in a circular motion to spread the precum around, and his strokes were firm and created the perfect amount of pressure that satisfied Freddie greatly.

"Someone could walk in on us at any moment..." Other Freddie commented casually, "It isn't just us looking for a private place to fuck."

Freddie hummed. "Yes, but you have to admit, the thought of someone catching us like this is incredibly sexy~"

"Oh most definitely," Other Freddie slowed his strokes and removed his hand, and bent down again to give Freddie another kiss, "I'm ready for you now." He positioned himself directly over Freddie's cock, and Freddie held his hips to guide him down. The tip glided in easily along with the rest of Freddie's lengh, until Other Freddie was completely seated.

Other Freddie sighed at the wonderfully full feeling inside him. "Ohh, yes~"

Freddie began to thrust at a very careful pace, with no more than a third of his cock leaving the hole. He had no idea he was this fucking _tight_...

Other Freddie threw his head back and moaned. "Fuck, that's amazing," he clenched around Freddie to make sure his cock wouldn't slip out, and to create a little extra friction. "Don't hold back, I need this. We both do."

Freddie sped up his pace, making sure every single inch was buried deep with each thrust. He couldn't believe this was happening right now, watching himself sigh and make the filthiest sounds; watching his chest rise and fall as he panted; watching the cock between his legs bob up and down and drip precum as he got fucked. Freddie was so _mezmerized_ by this display, and he desperately wanted to see what his face looked like when he climaxed.

"You look so lovely bouncing on my cock, darling~" Freddie said playfully, "With your legs spread wide while you take me all in."

"It's all for you." Other Freddie took hold of his own cock and gave himself quick, harsh strokes to speed up the arrival of his orgasm.

Freddie felt the pressure building up deep inside, and he knew he was getting close. "I'm going to cum soon. But I want to be inside you for just a little bit longer..."

Other Freddie nodded. "I'm almost there too... Come on, give it to me." He leaned forward and used his free hand to support himself, because he knew this one would be intense.

And with a few more strokes and a few more thrusts, the two of them came at the same exact time. Freddie grunted as he emptied his load inside Other Freddie, with some of it seeping out and dripping onto the mattress. Other Freddie whined as ropes of warm thick fluid splattered onto Freddie's chest and stomach, his eyes closed and mouth hanging open. It was a magnificent sight to behold.

Freddie took a deep breath and let go of Other Freddie's hips, and Other Freddie lifted himself off the softening cock that was once inside him. He lied down next to Freddie and gave him a weary grin, "That was wonderful."

"Indeed," Freddie smiled back. "Although I do need to clean up now."

"I guess I should too..." Other Freddie stood carefully and gathered his clothes, putting them back on one by one. "Where's the bathroom...?"

Freddie pointed to his right with his finger in the air. "Two doors down."

Other Freddie nodded and finished dressing himself. And just as he was about to leave, Freddie stopped him.

"Wait..." Freddie sat up, and Other Freddie turned around, an eyebrow raised.

"Thank you. Really."

"Of course. One should love themselves before they love others."

Other Freddie left the room, leaving Freddie all alone now. He grabbed a few tissues to clean himself up, and lied back down once he was finished and closed his eyes. He wasn't sure if any of what just happened _actually_ happened. It very well could have been yet another intoxicated hook-up, but he hadn't really gotten _that_ drunk... That didn't explain why the man he just fucked looked exactly like him to a T.

Freddie yawned. He knew he had a party to get back to, but he wouldn't be asleep for that long. He'd ask Other Freddie about all of this once he woke up from his nap.

\--

It was about half an hour later when Freddie woke up. He put on the clothes he wore before and headed to the bathroom. He didn't expect Other Freddie to be in here anymore, but he figured he'd freshen up a little before heading back downstairs.

The crowd had thinned out significantly, and Freddie took a look at the clock on the wall in the living room: 11:25pm. Shit. He'd really been gone that long?

"Oh, Freddie?" One of his guests spotted him coming down the steps. "I thought I saw you leave... But then again, I don't know why you'd leave your own party."

Freddie furrowed his brows. So Other Freddie wasn't just a drunken figment of his imagination... "Really? I've been here the whole time, dear."

The woman looked just as confused as he did. "Well whoever that was had long black hair, but no mustache. I could've sworn it was you doing another act..."

"Maybe it was my long lost twin." Freddie said with a nervous chuckle.

The woman giggled. "Maybe." She set down her glass on one of the long tables. "I think I'll head home now. This party was great as usual. I'll see you around."

Freddie nodded and smiled. "Thank you for coming."

Eventually, the house was empty, and Freddie sat down on the couch and looked around. This was definitely one of the wildest parties he'd ever thrown, in more ways than one. And if he ever had the chance to meet himself again, he wouldn't hesitate to experience what went on tonight all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!! I need to get back into writing smut again lol.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
